


forever is composed of nows

by honeybearbee



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Frank and Chet before Callie's party





	forever is composed of nows

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading the Hardy Boys and dear gods, Frank and Chet grabbed me, especially during "The Missing Chums." Ever since then (and let's be honest, before that) I've an idea about them. And my friend Myka didn't tell me no, that's a dumb idea, so here it is. Basically, all their friends know about them and so do the Hardy's, especially because of the "spinster" Aunt (which I've always felt is the same as "bachelor" ie coded language to mean gay/lesbian). 
> 
> ANYWAY, here is the fic with more to come (but I'm also catching up on other fics, so it'll be sporadic).

Frank was sitting in the back of Chet’s car, _Queen_ , with Chet next to him. He turned his head and smiled at the other boy. Chet was absentmindedly chewing on a cracker while flipping through a science magazine. Finally, Chet looked up at Frank.

“What?” he asked. “Do I have crumbs on my face?”

“No,” Frank said warmly. “I just like looking at my boyfriend.”

Chet blushed and went back to looking at his magazine. Frank chuckled softly, it was easy to make Chet blush.

Still looking at Chet, Frank said, “I can’t wait for Callie’s party.”

“Why?” asked Chet, reaching for another cracker.

“Because we don’t have to hide with our friends,” Frank sighed. He scooted closer to Chet and put his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He felt Chet’s shoulder tense and reached a hand out to push away the magazine so he could hold Chet’s hand.

“Or your folks,” Chet said gloomily. He let out a deep sigh, finishing the cracker, and the laying his head on top of Frank’s. “At least Iola doesn’t care. The things I’ve heard my dad say.” Chet shook his head and gripped Frank’s hand tightly.

“I know,” Frank consoled him. “Dad nearly clocked your dad once. I think he said something about ‘those kinds need to be locked up’. And with Aunt Gertrude right there as well!”

“She’s been a great help to me through all this.”

Frank laughed into Chet’s shoulder. “She likes you more than Joe or I.”

Chet snorted and raised his head. He pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time. “Well, looks like I should be getting you home. Mrs. Hardy will have my guts for garters if you aren’t home soon!”

Frank laughed again as he sat up. “Doubtful.”

“No,” Chet said with wide eyes. “She promised me if anything would happen to you, I’d be in trouble!”

“Well, mother is far scarier than dad, I’ll give you that,” Frank said with a giggle.

Chet’s eyes beamed with happiness as he closed the distance and kissed Frank. Frank moaned lightly and deepened the kiss. They pulled apart, breathless.

“I need to get you home,” Chet said, breathing hard. He leaned his head against Frank’s and stared into his eyes.

“Okay.” Frank suddenly grinned devilishly. “Besides, we always have after Callie’s party.” He kissed Chet once more and hopped out of the back seat. He moved to the front, before turning around and asking Chet innocently, “Well, aren’t you taking me home?”

“Yeah,” Chet replied distractedly. He shook his head vigorously and clambered into the front, starting up his car. He smiled as he thought about the upcoming party.

“What?” Frank asked.

As Chet put the car in motion, he looked at Frank and beamed. “I can’t wait for Callie’s party either!”


End file.
